


The Mistreated

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Bullying, Drabble, Gen, Insults, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Short school au fic, where Decepticons are an anti-bullying club of kids.
Relationships: Skywarp & Starscream (Transformers), Soundwave & Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Mistreated

"Hey, Screamer!" Skywarp exclaimed as he materialized right next to him, knocking back a random passerby in the hallway, who sent them a dirty look. 

Great, another native Tarnian to hate them.

"I just made the best prank of the decaorn!" the purple seeker exclaimed, standing right in his older brother's way.

Starscream sighed, but at last entertained his little trinemate. "What did ya' do? Drew a spike in TC's calculus datapad again?" 

"Better!" Skywarp responded.

"Messed with that Swindle mech in your class?" the middle-seeker continued guessing.

"Better still!" came the response. This was becoming worrying. These were the two mechs besides himself Skywarp could safely mess with.

"Uh... put a shocker on a classmate's seat?" he tried again.

"No. Although it could be an idea for later... You're a genius, Screamer, you know that?" the young mechling exclaimed. While the older seeker loved compliments, right now he couldn't make himself feel good. Warp did something irresponsible. What if someone noticed it and there will be consequences? Their carrier had enough trouble getting them into this school with clean slates, just because of their frametype...

Honestly, ever since their carrier left their sire and moved away from Vos, it had been hard. Grounders seem to have prejudices against fliers for some reason. The insults and suspicious looks hurt. Thundercracker tried to tell him it didn't matter, but as big as the tri-colored seeker's ego was, it was proportionally fragile.

"Hey, you oversized back-plating!" a mech shouted. Starscream turned around to the loud bot. A heavy-frame, likely a tank alt-form, about TC's age. Probably native Tarnian.

"So, uh, Star," the younger seeker began, his usage of the more affectionate nickname just screaming 'save my aft pls'. "this is the guy I dumped glitter glue on."

"You dropped glitter glue on someone thrice your size!?" the middle-brother screeched, his voice box glitching out into high sounds, as per usual. Stupid malfunction.

The upon closer inspection glittery mech walked up closer, with angry, heavy stomps and servos curled into tight fists.

"You seem to be unaware how to properly treat mechs more important than you, Wings." he snarled, his icey-cold blue optics staring into their red ones. "Then again, I suppose wretches like you aren't wasting their processor's space on something like decency. Not when you can give an unappropriate look and get what you want."

Starscream hated that stereotype. Seekers were warframes, period. Not wretches who got to mechs through their spikes.

"I'd say something, but your tiny processor is clearly too cramped with frametype stereotypes to register any new info." Starscream snarked back, glaring right into the other mech's faceplate, arms crossed over his chest, wings at a proud 45 degrees up angle. Even if he was two grades above him.

The low growl was the only warning he got before he got punched in the side of his helm. It shot him sideways, ensuring his helm gets damged again, this time by hitting the wall.

Just for a moment, there was static in the seeker's optics, but he quickly recovered and looked up, to see the mech cornering his little brother.

He was about to get up, when a navy blue mech came in and pushed the agressor away. Impressive, considering he was half the other's size.

Their mysterious saviour stared right into the bully's blue optics, despite wearing a visor.

"What, can't I let these wretches know their place?" the heavy-frame grumbled and glared.

"Decepticons: won't allow bullying." the blue mech said in a weird monotone. Was his voice box damaged as well?

The big mech huffed, but left, and the two seekers released a sigh they didn't know they were holding in their ventways.

Starscream got up and stretched his hand out to the stranger. "Thank you for helping us, mech. Designation's Starscream and over there that's my idiot brother Skywarp."

"Designation: Soundwave." the other bot said and paused before saying "Query: Starscream interested in helping mistreated mechs like you?" 

"Uh, maybe?" the seeker responded hesitantly.

"Megatron: helps victims fight their and their peers' abusers. Starscream: could join." the navy blue mech droned on.

This mech was surely interesting. He intimidated that aftead and sloke weirdly and covered his face. But he also seemed... like fun playmate.

And then the idea of minimizing bullying. Anything to help his brothers and himself.

"Where do I sign up for these 'Decepticons'?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the short thing!


End file.
